Thank you, my savior REVISED
by Ill.be.your.ALWAYS
Summary: So, I decided to write a little piece of poetry about Booth and Bones. I already posted it once..but I've changed it around a little bit..and I think that it's a lot better...just come check it out..and let me know.


**Thank you, my savior.**

**Lauren Bonura**

**Disclaimer:** Yeah, too bad...I don't own Bones, sobs

**Author's Note:** Yeah, I wrote this over the course of like a few months...as you can read on my profile...it takes me a while for me to to actually write something worthwhile... So, I sure hope that it's good, because I turned it in for a school assignment. When your finished, press the magic button down there at the bottom and tell me what you think. It's supposed to be about Bones and Booth, and how when she's upset he comes to comfort her. Well, I guess your tired of listening to me rant on about it...so here it is...enjoy!

* * *

She stands on the cliff gazing out over the ocean.

She listens to the waves that crash on the shore below her feet.

As she stands in silence, a tear slides down her face.

Confusion, fear, rejection, loneliness; emotions swimming within her heart

The sun recedes behind the clouds and the sky turns black.

Her hair whips back and worth as the hard gusts of wind crash over her.

She tilts her head back and spreads her arms wide.

The drops fall hard on her face and sting her exposed flesh.

Though the physical pain compares nothing to the emotional battle within.

As the rain soaks her clothing she slowly begins to sink to the ground.

Bringing knees to chest, she wraps her arms around her legs and lets the tears cascade down

her face.

Eventually, the tears advance to uncontrollable sobs that course through her body.

She has lost all sense of time; of how long she has been crying there on that forlorn cliff,

when she senses another presence.

Before she can react, a hand is place on her shoulder; she knows it is him.

She lifts her head to see a hand outstretched in her direction.

Slowly and gently she raises her hand and slips it in his.

As he tugs her to her feet, their eyes lock.

Inside, her emotions evaporate.

As she looks deep into his enchanting eyes she sees sincerity, passion, and concern, but most

of all, she sees love.

And as he is pulling her into his comforting arms she realizes that _this_ is everything she's ever

wanted.

_He _is everything she's ever wanted.

No one has ever cared so much about her;

about where she is, if she's ok, how she's feeling.

Though she'd never admit it, she depends so much on him;

his comforting smile, that wipes her mind of any and all stressors,

his simple touches that say so much more than any words that could ever pass from his lips,

and his eyes that hold the keys that unlock the doors to the tower of misery that she has been

a trapped quest in for years.

Oh, how much she needs him.

Though neither has ever made a declaration, it is obvious to outsiders.

Any one with eyes could see that his love for her emanates from his soul.

He loves her with everything that is his existence,

and she the same.

She loves him for everything that he is to her.

Guardian, protector, friend, comforter, rescuer, savior, and so much more.

He's saved her, both emotionally and physically, more times than she's ever verbalized.

The times the she's felt as if her world were shattering into a million pieces,

he was always there to rescue her, and help piece it back together.

So, wrapped in his arms, she clings to him as if he were her last life raft in a flood, threatening

to sweep her away into a world of oblivion.

She cries now for a new reason.

She cries because she is so grateful to have him in her life.

And as her tears begin to subside, she lifts her head from his shoulder and looks into those

breathtaking chocolate eyes.

"Thank you...my savior" she simply says,

before she leans closer and touches her lips softly to his.

* * *

**So, I hope that you liked it...you may or may not know that I already posted a different version of this...that's why I called it REVISED. If you care to see the difference...you can look for it on my profile...I believe that it's called the same thing. I like this version better though...eh, you know what they say...the more times that you re-read your work...the more things that you will change. So, I think, I'm ready to leave it alone, and called it done. So just click that button and tell me what you think.**

**Thanks,**

**Lauren 3**


End file.
